maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 1
SHIELD Training I went to SHIELD's Helicarrier to demonstrate the abilities I would use to save its world. There, I met Agent MaagentSpec. This Class 9 Agent was a Honorary Avenger, Guardian of the Galaxy, and Warriors Three. "What brings you here, my little pony?" I replied, "I'm Prince Russcorn, the developer of two hit turn-based fighting games: My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance. I'm here to save your world from the threat that is overwhelming it. I had the feeling that Marvel's superheroes would not be enough to beat this threat. My summon magic can physically draw and animate data from my two games in order to fight alongside me." Spec replied, "Please Prince Russcorn, stop and reconsider this life choice. Your family is forever in danger, you will face constant danger, and this job doesn't pay well." I reconsidered this life choice, but stuck to my guns still wondering what he was worried about. "If you say so...But if you or your buddies get in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you! Those invaders overpowered Marvel superheroes, so do you really think you stand a chance against the invaders?" "You think I'm making a promise my hooves, flight, and magic can't keep?" "Eeyup." With that, he teleported out. I intentionally made the heroes from these two games strong enough to beat the invaders, determined to keep my promise. I loved the Avengers, Dr. Strange, X-Men, and Spiderman, so when the heroes of these four got overpowered by the invaders, I saw this as an opportunity to prove that ponies and Mega Man can be really strong too. After that, I met Deadpool. He broke the fourth wall as usual, saying that I looked like an Alicorn from the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He found it really good, and I squeed like Fluttershy. Then I added that it is anything but a wimpy and childish little girls' show. "It may be targeted towards little girls, but Lauren Faust designed it with adults in mind. She doesn't like it when girl stuff is only compatible with little girls. Its episodes all have very important life lessons as it highlights the importance of friendship. I, Prince Russcorn, know that the magic of friendship can save your world. Since I heard your resistance was no match for the new villains attacking your world, I'm giving you mine with my summon magic." Deadpool was surprised to see me breaking the fourth wall as well. "I knew it!" Maria Hill demanded that I not eat my words, so I got to combat training right away. First, I wiped the floor with a bunch of thugs, yelling "FALCON PUNCH" and "FALCON KICK" as I brought them to the mat with my hooves. The golden Alicorn shoes I wear on my hooves allow me to punch and kick harder than most ponies. "YES!" Deadpool remarked, "CAPTAIN FALCON!" I replied, "Eeyup! That, Super Smash Bros For Nintendo 3DS, has been my most played fighter lately. It rules!". Then I levitated my bright blue lightsaber, yelled "RUSSCORN CUTTER! BERSERKER BARRAGE!", and effortless sliced a Sentinel to pieces after charging to dodge its laser beam. The Sentinel exploded behind me. Deadpool said, "Let me guess...You watch too much Super Sentai." He was answered with another "Eeyup" followed by "That's my other favorite show. You can relate MLP to SS because of how the power of friendship saves the day." After some more thug-punching, I leapt to dodge a shot from another thug, yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" at the thug, and shot him dead with a green laser beam. "Harry Potter?!? You just cast an Unforgivable Curse and-" Deadpool was cut off by Maria. "I know everything's a joke to you, but this is serious! That adorable pony is our only hope now that our resistance is being overwhelmed by those...things! Now Russcorn, we need to see the summon magic you mentioned." Yelling "EMERGENCY! FRIENDSHIP FORCE!", I drew some data from My Little Pony Alliance, summoning the Mane 6 into the room. They fought each other in the same way they do in Fighting is Magic. Deadpool knew which game they were imitating. "Fighting is Magic! That's a fun game just like Marvel vs Capcom." I replied, "OF COURSE! Fighting is Magic inspired the Mane 6's movesets in my hit Avengers Alliance clone, My Little Pony Alliance. I bet you'll recognize any other pop culture references I make." With this, I headed off to fight one of the villains alongside Hawkeye. Unfortunately, when I reached him, he was in heap big trouble. His arrows were missing! Category:Blog posts